vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimmon
|-|Grimmon= |-|Mystic Energy= |-|ChaosGrimmon= |-|ExoGrimmon= Summary Grimmon is the main villain of Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk. For unknown reasons, he was hellbent on completely destroying the Digital World. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | At least 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | Low 1-C | Low 1-C Name: Grimmon Origin: Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Devil Dragon Digimon Powers and Abilities: Mystic Energy and Grimmon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Age Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Control and Destruction. Was able to control the minds of most of Night Crow or Light Fang respectively in which are entire cities full of humans and Digimon. This included the likes of ChaosGallantmon and Ophanimon and their respective tamers. All of his powers based around Chrono DSR are derived directly from Chronomon), Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Chrono DSR, Possession, Acausality (Type 1), Summoning, Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis and Poison), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Can change his strengths and weaknesses, Can weaken resistances to Darkness Manipulation and Light Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Portal Creation, Resistance to Time Manipulation (Time Stop and Time Destruction) and, Absolute Zero. |-|ChaosGrimmon=All previous abilities, Poison Manipulation. |-|ExoGrimmon= All previous abilities, Death Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Healing. Attack Potency: At least Large Building level+ (Fought post-degeneration Koh/Sayo) | At least Island level (Could fight Sayo and Koh along with their team of various Champion level Digimon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Fought Koh/Sayo who command at least 3 well trained Ultimate Digimon who each should be superior to the average Ultimate such as Digitamamon) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Far superior to both ChaosGallantmon and Ophanimon. Created at least manipulated the "Chaos Brain", a pocket dimension that seemingly rivals the size of the Digital World itself.This would mean that the dimension likely rivals the size of the entire Network) | Low Complex Multiverse level (Was a major threat to the Digital World and would've destroyed it if Koh/Sayo didn't stop it, his attack Chrono Destruction destroys any data it hits) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with Sayo and Koh) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Could face Koh and Sayo's well trained Champion Digimon) | FTL (Fought Koh/Sayo, who should be around as fast as they were pre-degeneration) | Immeasurable (Superior to Ophanimon and ChaosGallantmon) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Likely at least Class P | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class+ | At least Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | Low Complex Multiversal | Low Complex Multiversal (Traded blows with Koh/Sayo's teams, overpowered ChaosGallantmon and Ophanimon) Durability: At least Large Building level+ (Tanked hits from Koh/Sayo, who would later go on to fight Raremon) | At least Island level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | Low Complex Multiverse level | Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Several hundred kilometers with most attacks | Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Chrono Core Intelligence: Seemingly pretty high. Was able to operate a conspiracy to gain parts/scripts to slowly destroy CITY without the Chiefs knowing about it and was only caught when Kowloon Co. slipped up) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Chrono DSR (Chrono Destruction): A power inherited directly from Chronomon. Degrades and destroys any data in the Digital World. This means that this attack not only destroys all matter but minds and souls. This attack technique can also be used to return one to a previous state as shown when the reverted all the Digimon in CITY into Digi-Eggs. Mystic Energy and Grimmon *'Call Cat:' Summons a cat to attack one zone, lowering resistance to Light. *'Call Bat:' Summons bats to bite one zone, inflicting Poison. *'Call Bird:' Summons birds to cut two zones. *'Call Dragonfly (Call Yanma):' Summons dragonflies to drop lightning on two zones, inflicting Paralyze. *'Dark Crusher:' Destroy data in one zone with an arrow of darkness, inflicting Paralyze. *'Small Breath:' Unleash a small fireball on one zone. *'AT Change:' Changes own strengths and weaknesses. ChaosGrimmon *'Multi Gatling:' Peppers one zone with bullets four times. *'Call Leyner (Call Rainer):' Summons a poison raincloud above one zone twice, inflicting Poison. *'Call Machines:' Summons machines to attack all zones. ExoGrimmon *'Air God (Call Air God):' Summons an air god to drop lightning on three zones, lowering Attack. *'Death God (Call Death God):' Summons a death god to cut four zones, lowering Spirit. *'Prominence:' Immolates two zones with pyres of flames twice, lowering Defense. *'Moon Tears:' Drops tears of light from the moon to heal two zones. Key: Mystic Energy | Grimmon First Appearance | Grimmon Late-Mid Game | ChaosGrimmon | ExoGrimmon Others Notable Victories: Novel Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Kars' Profile (This was Ultimare Novel Kars vs Mystic Energy Grimmon. Kars had all stands available and speed was equalized) Sirzechs Lucifer (High School DxD) Sirzechs' Profile (True Sirzechs and Early Game Grimmon were used. Speed was equalized) Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) Misogi's Profile (Mystic Energy Grimmon was used and Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Life and Death Users Category:Summoners Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Reality Warpers Category:Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Age Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Information Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Dragons Category:Acausal Characters Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Law Users Category:Tier 1